robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Games Wiki:Community Rules
ROBLOX Games Wiki has several rules and policies in place for the safety of the editors. Every player should behave in a civilized manner. This doesn't mean you have to be nice all the time, but it does mean you should not be bullying, scamming, or harassing the other players. These rules exist in addition to and alongside with the ROBLOX Games Wiki Terms and Conditions. Terms of Service can be located on the link. Basic Rules of Behavior *No bullying *No swear words or foul language directed at others *No sockpuppeting (Read here to find out more) *No asking real life info about each other (such as phone numbers, real addresses or email addresses) *No spamming This is not the full list of things that are not allowed on the ROBLOX Games website, but it demonstrates the basics of how to behave here. Here are some longer explanations about some of these rules: Bullying, Threatening, or Intimidating Any action or verbal dialog that may threaten or intimidate another player is considered bullying and not allowed. Saying you will find someone in real life or trying to scare them with real life facts is a form of bullying and not allowed. Sharing someone's personal information, photos, or personal website links publicly is a form of bullying and also not allowed. Swearing and foul language We do not permit the use of bad language during in-game chat when used to cuss someone out, on the website, or on forum. We have a filter to catch most of the bad words. Using symbols or other methods to get past the filter (called "filter breaking") will receive a harsher consequence than just using a filtered word. Do not use fake letters like * or @ to disguise the swearing or get past the filter. The moderators will still know what the word means and there will be a consequence. Sockpuppeting We do not permit people to sockpuppet. A sockpuppet is an online identity theft which the Roblox Games Wiki do not permit. Once caught sockpuppeting, players will have 24 hours to comply. Any time longer than that will result in a 1 week IP ban. Once caught again will result in a 1 year IP block. Consequences At the ROBLOX Games Wiki, we have an escalating system for dealing with reported behaviors. When a player is reported, a moderator checks what was going on at the time to make sure it's a real offense. Once we've decided the player did something wrong, by our standards, then one of the following consequences may be applied. #Reminder - warned in the user's talkpage and asked to read the TOS #Warning - again warned in the user's talkpage and asked to read the TOS #One-day Ban - kicked out and not let back in for one day #Three-day Ban - kicked out and not let back in for three days #Seven-day Ban - kicked out and not let back in for seven days #Fourteen-day Ban - kicked out and not let back in for two weeks #Monthly Ban - that account will be blocked for one month until further notice by moderators #Yearly Ban - that account will be blocked for one year #Account Suspension - that account will be indefinitely blocked until further notice PLEASE NOTE: ALL MODERATION IS AT THE DISCRETION OF THE ROBLOX GAMES WIKI TEAM. HARSHER CONSEQUENCES MAY BE APPLIED FOR SERIOUS BEHAVIOR PROBLEMS. Predatory Behavior Policy Any actions of a predatory nature will result in the immediate suspension of the player account and a report will be filed with the authorities. Asking players about their real information and stalking fall under this category. Offsite Links Policy For the safety of our players, we allow only certain websites to be linked to from ROBLOX. Allowed sites *.roblox.com/ (anything that ends in .roblox.com is allowed) *Youtube.com/ *Youtu.be/ (YouTube's URL shortener) *Twitter.com/ *wikia.com/ All other sites are not allowed to be linked to by players. Linking means typing out the web address, even if it's just in the text of your message. Also, putting symbols or spaces in the address to break it up still counts as linking. If you want to tell someone about your account or username on another site, just tell them the name of the site and your username. Don't put the address to sites that are not allowed. ROBLOX Games Wiki staff are always allowed to post links to any sites. Staff are evaluated and reviewed to make sure they are only linking to appropriate sites. Image Upload Guidelines All player content and communications on the RGW site may be filtered and monitored. RGW does not pre-screen all submitted content, but RGW and its staffs shall have the right in their sole discretion to reject or remove any content that is available via the site. So that everyone has a good time, you should not post or send through the site any words, images or links containing or relating to: *profanity, obscenities ("swear words"), sexual content (express or implied, including inappropriate acts with or by your pets for "real" or in role play) attacks, comments, or opinions about other people or things that slander, defame, threaten, insult or harass another person *gangs, gang-slang, or the promotion of gangs *promotions offering prizes of any sort (including contests, raffles, lotteries, chain letters or any kind of giveaway) *materials created by someone else without their express written permission text or images that infringe on any intellectual property rights, including but not limited to, copyrights, trademarks and rights of privacy and publicity *information that might identify another player *model names, game names, account usernames, store fronts, or any descriptions or names that would be considered inappropriate under our Terms and Conditions *"cheats" or "hacks", or information or links to sites claiming to have these *requests for player passwords *requests for money by using your models, ROBLOX Points or any other ROBLOX *property on third party sites or your personal websites (including Ebay) *scams of any kind (including requests to players to change their email address) *"spamming" (repeatedly posting the same message) or "party boards"